History Repeats Itself
by CreativeTruthTelling
Summary: A look at the similarities between the two sets of best friends Rukia,Renji,Yoruich and Kisuke. They look like complete opposites,but do they have more in common then they think?  No real pairings, but *might* be some sexual tension later on just for fun
1. The begining

**History Repeats Itself **

Prologue

There have never been truer words. Sparing a moment to look back at the past, this has been proven time and time again. The most recent occurrence of this in Soul Society happens to be found in the best friends by the name of Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. More than a century ago two captain of the Gotei 13 happen to have been best friends as well, by the name of Yoruichi Shihouin and Kisuke Urahara. This is the story told by the various points of view of these mischievous four as they start to see the similarities in themselves. But the crucial question is this: can Yoruichi and Kisuke stop Rukia and Renji from making the same mistakes in time, or will nature take its course and let history repeat itself? See the story through their eyes as the truth slowly begins to unfold.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yoruichi's POV

There is a place in-between your dreams and reality. It is where you are, at most, half-aware of the things around you. Being the former captain of squad 2 and never allowed to let my guard down, this stage of half-awareness is the closest I have ever been to dreaming. The feline in me will not allow me to sulk on this fact, however, and instead I settle for watching my best friend and my only real family, Kisuke Urahara, sleep in 'till noon, after which I usually tickle his nose with my tail (or a feather if not in cat-form, as was the case today) and watch as he slaps his face with the hand I put whipped cream on. It still amazes me how this so-called "genius" falls for this trick almost every day.

"mmmhmmfm" Kisuke mumbles, still groggy from sleep, as he sits up and yawns, causing the whipped cream on his nose to fall into his wide-open mouth.

"You always fall for it!" I said, laughing and grinning at him.

"And you always laugh at it!" He countered, now fully awake and looking like an idiot, grinning widely with whipped cream still on his face.

I snorted and was about to say something clever before I was cut off from a loud sound coming from the freeloader's—Renji Abarai's—room. Being naturally curious, I flash-stepped over to the source and I could have sworn my eyebrows met my hairline at some point. Rukia Kuchiki, the petite, pixie-like girl, was literally rolling on the floor laughing at Renji, who had the tell-tale signs of what looked like whipped cream on his face and on the palm of his right hand. After a failed attempt of trying to throw the remaining whipped cream on Rukia, Renji settled on making the most of the situation and licked one of his fingers clean…only to find that the substance was, in fact, shaving cream.

"Jesus Rukia! What the fuck? You know you're supposed to put *WHIPPED* cream on my hand, NOT FUCKING SHAVING CREAM!" Renji yelled, which only caused Rukia to laugh even harder.

While this had passed, Kisuke had made his way next to me and we were both grinning from ear to ear at their antics. "Ahh, the young and the restless!" I said, still grinning. Rukia and Renji both snapped their heads up when I said this, taking notice of Kisuke and me for the first time.

"Oh sorry, did we wake you two?" Rukia asked with feigned innocence, trying her best to suppress her giggles as Renji ran a hand though his hair, resulting in a messy, shaving-cream-bed-head look.

"No, you didn't," Kisuke answered, then gave Renji a sympathetic, knowing half-smile, "but I did wake up in a similar manner as you, Freeloader."

"Hey I'm not a-!" Renji started to say, but was interrupted by his stomach grumbling about the lack of food.

"Wow, your stomach howls louder than your zanpakto!" Rukia said, grinning like a devilish little…..cat? No, _I'm_ the only one who can grin like that. I told myself that it was just a trick of the eye.

"Alright, since everyone is awake, let's eat!" Kisuke said, and at that, Rukia grabbed Renji, threw him over her shoulder, and flash stepped to the main room at a speed that almost rivaled my own at her age, almost.

Sitting down to brunch, we all ate to our hearts content. Renji and Kisuke the wimps that they are, only ate two bowls of whatever it was that we were eating. Rukia and I, however, kept going and going and soon enough I found myself competing with her, and I could tell she felt the same competitiveness. After many minutes and many dishes later, the hollow-tracker-cell phone thingy went off, and Rukia and Renji were out of their respective artificial bodies in a flash.

"Hmm" Kisuke said a few moments after they had left, thoughtfully scratching his stubble-covered chin."Interesting…"

"What?" I asked, a little irritated that I had to ask for him to continue.

"Nothing much…it's just that…they kind of remind me of….."

"…of?" I asked, still irritated but now a little interested in what he had to say.

"Us, when we were their age." He said. I cocked an eyebrow at this, I didn't want to admit it, but I had been thinking the same thing. Hopefully they were nothing like us, especially Rukia. No one should have to go through what I did, not to say that Kisuke didn't go through a lot as well. I didn't have a chance to voice my concerns, though, because they came back just as I was about to open my mouth. Renji was breathing heavily and had dirt all over him, while Rukia didn't even break a sweat and had no traces of dirt on her whatsoever.

"How do you always manage never to get dirty?" Renji said, after wiping off the dirt from his face and neck.

"I guess I'm just too fast for anything to touch me." Rukia said in a matter-of-fact tone, yet still sticking a tongue out at him.

Renji rose to the challenge and blew a raspberry, to which Rukia responded with another gesture. "Well now what would the Kuchiki Elders say if they saw their princess making such obscene gestures, _Your Excellency_?" Renji taunted, smirking as if he had won. Rukia, on the other hand, was not done yet.

"I have no idea, but I wonder what your captain would say if he saw _you_ blowing raspberries and acting like a child, _lieutenant_. I think I'll ask him when I get home." Rukia mocked right back, smiling innocently and tilting her head to the side a bit. At this, Renji made a sudden leap at her, which she dodge with easy and elbowed his back mid leap, knocking him to the ground. He got back up, and was about to spring again but Kisuke stopped him, while I stood in front of Rukia, who was also preparing to leap.

"Now, now children. Is this really the time to be rough housing?" Kisuke asked, sounding like a father lightly scolding his children.

"Yes!" they answered in unison, and then fell to their knees laughing at some inside joke. Kisuke and I looked at each other; we were both remembering when we would burst out laughing at times like these, leaving the adults and even our peers dumbfounded and weirded out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, that's the end of this chapter. This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Ever. That being said, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I want to know if I'm missing something, and if I am, please tell me what. Even if you don't want to review it, a simple "Hi" to let me know you're there would be great. Reading fan fiction is awesome, writing it is fun, publishing it is NERVE-WRACKING. I have a newfound respect for all those fearless writers out there. So anyway, I really want to get this story out there, because I'm surprised people don't see the resemblance between the two sets of BFF's, and i hope if when you read this, you'll support me :)


	2. Our Girls

Kisuke's POV

"Groove, slam, work it back, filter that, baby bump that track." I started singing randomly, as I made my way to the kitchen, licking the last of the whipped cream off my fingers. Since Tessai took Jinta and Ururu out on a vacation to relax after all their work before and during the winter war, I had to make brunch ( no one, including me, woke up early enough to make breakfast) dinner, second dinner, and occasionally dessert. I made second dinner mostly for Yoruichi, since she had a black hole in place of a stomach, and apparently so did Rukia. It's a wonder that they aren't morbidly obese. I chuckled softly under my breathe as I picked up the apron decorated with little black cats that Yoruichi gave me, then I took notice of another figure in the room.

"Oh, hello there Moocher, it's nice to see you so lively in spite of the, erm, incident…this morning." I said in a tone I knew would get on Renji's nerves.

"Ugg! She got me again this morning! And again, she used SHAVING cream instead of whipped cream! I swear she never does anything by the book!" he said, sounding angry but with a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Hmm, interesting," I said, walking up to were he was waiting for the water to boil so it would be ready for the noodles, "your apron, I mean," gesturing to his frilly pink apron and little Chappy-bunnies on it.

He blushed slightly, then seeing how I was grinning, muttered something about the steam from the pot of water and said, "It was…a gift…from…R-Rukia." Hmm, stuttering was something uncharacteristic for the Red Pineapple. Seeing as how we had some time to waste, having to make huge quantities of food to appease the hunger of the ladies, I decided to poke and prod more in that area.

"Ohh is that so? How thoughtful of her" Getting only a grunt from Renji, I decided to dig deeper. "So what did you get her in return?" This did the trick.

Renji paled and looked at me with his eyes looking as if they were about to pop out of their respective sockets. "Oh crap! No wonder she's been especially hard on me! Damn, I completely forgot to get her something, Mr. Hat-n-Clogs, you gotta help me!" He said, grabbing onto my robes with his voices bordering on hysteric and frantic.

I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help grinning as I asked, "And why would you need my help?"

"Well, I mean, I figured….you…had some experience…with…uh.." He was saved from answering by the water in the pot boiling over, and busied himself with cooking the noodles to perfection while trying to ignore the elephant in the room, which was currently me.

"Experience with what, Moocher?" I said, feeling the smile on my face growing even wider as Renji tried to come up with a response.

"Well, you know, with…women…I mean, you and Yoruichi have known each other for so long so I figured…you'd know what you're talking about…"He finally said, his blush almost the same shade of red as his hair.

"Ahh, I see….well you're right of course." I said, and I stared him down for a good minute or two, scaring the wits out of him as I bore my eyes into his, then said in my usual ( and even I have to admit, pretty annoying) overly-cheery voice, "I'd be happy to help you, we can go shopping after we make second dinner for the girls!"

"Oh, uh, yah, thanks Mr. Hat-n-Clogs.." He mumbled as he proceeded with the preparations for brunch.

~**At The Table**~(At first dinner)

Renji and I watched them, eating bowl after bowl after bowl, and then some. I saw Renji was feeling hesitant about telling them our plans for today, so, being the nice guy that I am, I decided to help him out.

"Well, it seems you ladies will have the shop all to yourselves tonight!" I was rewarded with four eyes, two blue and two golden, tearing their focus from their eating competition to me. "Renji and I are going shopping." I offered as a simple answer to their questioning eyes.

"Whatever" they answered in unison, and then the air crackled with electricity as they continued their contest, wolfing down more and more dishes. I heard Renji groan, and I couldn't blame him, since it was his job to clean the dishes.

Once the ladies had finished their little competition that was starting to become a ritual every time they ate, Renji and I cleared the table. While they were taking their usual nap around this time, Renji washed the dishes as I supervised. Supervision is an essential key to getting things done, as a smart guy once said. After the dishes were done, I made my way over to the counter and started chopping up random vegetables. Renji was once again boiling the water but this time had the box of angel hair pasta next to the stove.

"So I guess that leaves me in charge of the ragout ?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Renji gave a slight nod, obviously in deep thought about what he should get Rukia. Just for kicks, I yelled "Think fast!" as I picked up and threw a random rotten tomato I had lying around at him. Unfortunately, he had quick reflexes and swatted it away from him. I say this is unfortunate because he swatted it into the stove which in turn started to burn the horrible-smelling tomato right as the water in the pot boiled over. The end product was a stinky, soaking, rotten tomato-covered stove. He looked at me, after he had scrambled to turn off the stove. I swear I could visibly _see_ the steam coming out of his ears and his face matched the shade of his hair.

"…You-" he started to say, but I cut him off quickly as an idea popped into my head.

"This works out perfectly!" I said, "Now the girls can just go out to eat, while we go shopping real quick before the stores close. This way, we can try to beat the girls home so you can hide the present and give it to her later!" Then, seeing as how he wasn't completely convinced, I added, " It'll work out for sure, have you seen those girls eat?"

He chuckled at this, and I knew I was saved from an assault by the angry Red Pineapple. "It's a wonder they aren't morbidly obese." He said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said under my breath. Renji didn't hear me though; he had already left the room to tell Yoruichi and Rukia the change of plans. I heard the ladies grumble and snap at Renji for being woken up from their nap, and a few moments later I heard Yoruichi yell,

"You're picking up the check, Kisuke!" Of course, the damn princess was richer than God, yet I always had to pay for everything. I wouldn't dare tell her any of this though, so I simply sighed in defeat. I was sure she heard me though, because even from the kitchen I could hear her chuckle. Money wasn't an issue for her, she just loved winning.

And she always did.

~**At The Jewelry Store~**

"Alright, we got 30 minutes to look at make a purchase." I announced, slightly annoyed that only moments before, Yoruichi cleaned out my wallet.

"Ok, but why jewelry?" he asked. This boy was hopeless. It took me a while to figure out, but the only reason I helped him out in the first place was because he reminds me of me. Lost and without a clue as to how to find something for my best friend/only family/noble princess.

I sighed, shrugged my shoulders, and said "Women." His eyes told me he agreed and a goofy smile spread across his face as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Not so loud. They might hear you." He joked, but I caught the traces of fear in his voice at the thought of the two women hearing what had just passed. They may look harmless, but looks can be deceiving. I mean, look at what Yoruichi did to Yammy. And she was going easy on him, too.

"Alright, lets see what we got here, shall we?" I said, gesturing to the entire store in general. He nodded in agreement and we looked around the store for a good, strong 5 minutes before Renji called me over to something in a case almost hidden from view by the rest of the surrounding jewelry.

I have to admit, it was quite a sight. It was so simple, it was complex. It was a simple pure-white choker which tied into a bow at the front. In the middle of the small bow was a brilliant blue sapphire, small, but definitely there. It reminded me of the choker I got Yoruichi when we were younger, except the one I got her was pure black and instead of a bow, it tied in a simple knot in the front, which looked like a bow from afar. I snapped out of my reverie when I noticed Renji was trying to tell me something. "Oh were you talking to me?" I asked in honest confusion.

"Who else?" he asked in irritation. Then, a little more hesitantly, he asked, "So what do you think?"

I looked at the piece again, it really was quite beautiful. The pure-whiteness screamed purity, while the bow and twinkling sapphire screamed playfulness. "I think it's obvious." I said. Was he really that dumb? Did he not see that it had Rukia written all over it?

He grinned again and said, "Yah, I know. I just wanted to make sure. It's just so perfect for her I can't believe I actually found it. And it's cheap too!" He seemed really happy about that part as the store owner scanned it at the register.

"You might want to keep the price to yourself." Women were never happy if you were happy that you got a good deal on a present for them. They consider it offensive if you don't consider any amount too much. At least the women I knew, anyway.

"Yah, yah. Lets go. We have 20 minutes to get to back."

"Off we go!" I said, lifting my hat off my head and pointing skyward. "To infinity, AND BEYOND!" many passerby's looked at me funny and some muttered something that had to do with a certain Bob, because I heard "Saggot" as they walked my way.

" Don't worry folks, I'm talking him back to the Looney bin." Renji said as he grabbed my arm and started pulling me in the opposite direction.

A man shouted back to Renji "Next time, keep a lid on your dad, kid!" Now it was my turn to grab Renji and pull him back.

"C'mon Renji! Home is calling!" I said cheerily as Renji was fuming over the strangers words. When we got home, he finally spoke.

"I don't know what's more infuriating. The fact that he thinks you're my dad, or the fact that he called me a 'kid'" He spoke the last word with venom.

"You should be honored that man thought you were related to this hotness." I said, gesturing to me in a dramatic sweep of my arms. His mood changed instantly, and he responded with a grin.

"I think it's the other way around, old man."

"Pshh! That's nonsense child. Now, did you hide the necklace somewhere Rukia won't find it?"

"Yeah, all set. Now I just gotta wait for the right moment."

I nodded in agreement. We fell into a comfortable silence as we lounged around in the living room watching Discovery Channel. A little while later, I heard distinct footsteps on the patio.

"Looks like our girls are back!" I said, elbowing Renji in a mix of a brotherly and fatherly fashion.

"Since when are they 'our girls'?" He said, lightly punching my arm.

"Since we've been a family, silly." Saying these words seemed to have some effect on him, because he got quite for a moment before breaking into another goofy grin.

"We'll lets see what our girls have been up to, eh?"

I nodded my head in a sagely way and was about to get up when a thought hit me. "How long have they been on the patio?" I asked worriedly. Renji was about to answer when suddenly, we both had pies thrown directly at our faces. Yoruichi and Rukia burst out laughing. Renji and I looked at each other.

"Looks like our boys let their guard down, Rukia."


End file.
